Songs of Freedom
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: One shots of Elle and Levi in different scenarios and ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Songs of freedom part 1

Beyond the beast

Rated- T

Relationship status- married

Humor/drama

Summary: A selfish heart draws out the darkest of others, if not yourself.

"Levi! Breakfast!" Elle's voice called from the main floor of the couples home, her voice muffled from the walls blocking her husband from the

downstairs kitchen to their bedroom.

Strapping on the final belt of his maneuver gear straps, he grabbed his survey corps jacket and headed downstairs. Their house was a modest one, with two floors where the stairs led straight into the attached living room and kitchen, with a single door that led to the storage room. The upstairs was just a single short hallway that led to the master bedroom and the guest one, which had been empty since the day they bought the place.

But he knew eventually Elle would want a child to occupy the vacant room soon enough. "Morning." His wife greeted, smiling happily as she scratched the eggs from the pan onto a fresh plate as it sizzled with a hiss over the hot stove, scooting it over the counter as the vice commander sat down on a stool attached to their kitchen counter, ignoring the dining table in the corner to his left which is usually used for dinner only.

The vice commander ate his food in silence, nearly feeling the uneasiness oozing from his wife as she fumbled with the beater that she used to stir the egg whites. She wanted to ask a question, he was sure of it. "Is there something you want to ask?" He called to her and the blond jumped, making her ponytail move with her, her eyes a bit nervous.

"Well...Y-You came in a bit late last night, did something happen?" She asked, her wide blue eyes concerned, levi avoiding those eyes that always seemed to squeeze out the truth.

"I had to work late, that's all." A lie, he had to go on a hunt for illegal maneuver gear traffickers, which had came close to the woods where their home was nestled behind the line of pines forest, town a ten minuet ride away. If he told her, she would be more worried than she had to be.

Plus he didn't want to get scolded by the woman, it allways managed to get him angry and make him snap, than one thing leads to another and he finds himself in a full out screaming fit with the woman. He felt discouraged whenever she scolded him, because of their age difference by near to ten years, he felt it insulting.

"A-Are there money issues? I could go back to work levi-"

"No!" He snapped, giving a sigh as her eyes casted downward with a flinch. "No... You promised in your vows you would retire from the survey corps when we got married remember?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just concerned is all." Usually, she would return the apology with a comforting smile, but her expression was left cold. He could see the uselessness she felt in her eyes, unsure as to why it was there. she was fine with retiring when they got married, it should feel natural to stay home while he went to work.

The man stood from his stool and walked to Elle, grabbing her hand to turn her towards him. "Your place is here. Your my wife, your no longer a soldier." He reminded her, the woman giving a sigh and a forced smile.

"Right." Why wasn't she happy? It's been like this for a couple months now, and they've been married for over three years. She seemed sour.

"I..." He began, Elle looking up expectantly, her eyes almost hopeful for something. But he didn't know what, even though he used to read her so well.

"I... I'm going to head to work." He finished, turning and grabbing his jacket, throwing it on.

The woman sighed, keeping her head down. "Okay. See you tonight." She reached to kiss him goodbye but he hurried out the door, leaving her there as she watched him walk out of the house.

Levi rode down the streets that were nearly empty with the morning hour, still fumbling in his mind why Elle would be so upset. He had been promoted to vice commander four months ago, and had to work late and sometimes overnight on survey corps matters.

She's had this attitude since then. He's always remembered to tell her whether he could possibly work late, so it wasn't like she wasn't informed. And he always tried to give attention when he finally got home and on his days off, though he hasn't had many, like the last time he had his day off they made love, but that was three weeks ago.

Levi's brow furrowed deeply, pondering his confused thoughts of what her problems could possibly be. There was a woman's yell from ahead, forcing the vice commanders head to snap up in alarm to a woman who had walked out into the street, his horse just feet away from trampling the old woman.

With a jerk of the reins with horse stopped, swirving and avoiding the woman and her spilled basket of flowers, the roses victim to his horses hooves as they stomped on the vibrant red. "Watch where your going!" The frustrated officer yelled in her direction, and continued on with a tsk, paying attention to the road from now on before there was an accident. The issue with Elle could be thought over later.

The vice commander made it to headquarters shortly after the obstacle, dismounting his horse and gaining salutes from lower soldiers by the stables, Levi's attendant from his squad, armin, who had been assigned to be the chore boy and strategist when nessisary, came forth, saluting the higher ranking officer. "Sir! Good morning."

Levi gave a nod and handed armin the reins to his horse, heading to the headquarters entrance, where another one of his brats, the hungry one called Sasha, saluted. "Sir."

"Your the only two here correct?" Levi asked and she gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes sir, the rest are at the safe house. And commander Erwin wants to see you." She informed, levi nodding in approval. The safe house to hide Eren and Historia, where his squad stayed to watch the human Titan and rightful queen. He usually had to stay there as well every now and than to make sure the brats were fine and kept the house clean, by he had much more work to do at head quarters.

The vice commander entered the castle-like structure to head to his office, walking down the halls and past an attendant who jerked to a stop and turned, rushing to follow the officer. "U-uh sir! Commander Erwin would like to see you in his office-"

"I've already been informed at the entrance so you don't need to waist my time anymore. Run along."

"Y-yes sir..." He mumbled and turned, walking back to wherever he belonged.

Levi continued and turned a corner, jerking to a stop. Infront of him, was the same woman he had run into on the street, hidden under her black cloak, the crumbled and torn roses from his horse rested in her Basket. "What are you doing here? If your here to complain about this morning blame yourself, weren't you ever taught to look both ways before crossing the street?"

"Your despicable." She croaked, her wide yellowed eyes staring up at him, her face weathered with warts ridging her crooked large nose, her skin looking as if it sagged off her face. "Your disgusting, piggish, terrible, selfish, despised, hateful, shameful, boorish, detestable, selfish, Egotistical, selfish, selfish, selfish! SELFISH! SELFISH!"

Her hands were ripping at the already trampled roses, throwing them on the ground, her hands bleeding from the thorns.

"What the hell are you doing-?" Levi watched in shock as the roses's color faded to black, soon melting into tar and collecting around the woman's body. The black oozed around her feet and swirled up the hags body till it covered her completely, rising higher and higher.

Levi, confused and alarmed, reached for his blades, but they were missing, back in his office where he kept them when situations were dormant. He was powerless. The black muck began to turn to gold from the top and slowly shed away like a snakes skin, a beautiful woman in replacement with cascading silver hair and bright gold eyes, red roses decorating her hair and gown, levi in total shock. "You who have sinned selfishly have scorned those who hold you dear. You are like a child."

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled, the woman towering above him, and he was damn sure it was not a human.

"I am Maria, I have fallen but have not disappeared. I have seen what you have done to your beloved and shall curse her away from you."

"What? What have you done to her?!"

With the wave of her golden tinted hand, she was gone, and the lights vanished with her, leaving the corridor dark, his heart pounding as he heard the roar of thunder outside. He stumbled to his feet in realization, a shaking hand sweeping through his hair.

"E-Elle-!" He ran through the Halls, stumbling through the darkness to get to his wife. She had to be safe, it was just an illusion, she'll be fine! But he had to make sure. He ran out the back door instead of the front, no time to get his horse, and sprinted through the pounding rainfall.

Her name kept repeating in his head as he ran, going through the roads and into the forest, his breath coming out in haste. Why was he running so slow?! He felt sluggish suddenly, slowing even though his house was visible right there in the distance.

"Elle..!" He ran up to the door and threw it open with a bang, panting with exhaustion as the woman yelped in shock, a tea cup slipping from her fingers and crashing to the ground. "El..le..." Levi continued to pant, his vision becoming a bit blurred, holding his head with his hand.

Why was she so tall? Was he kneeling? "A-are you all right?!" She gasped, kneeling next to him with a panicked expression, bundling him in her arms. His head rested on her collar bone, her comforting warmth he missed so pouring onto him like heaven. Why hadn't he held her lately? She was so soft and warm. He really missed this feeling, but he hadn't realized it. "Your gonna be okay, are you hurt anywhere? Are you in pain?"

"No... Your all right... Thank god..."

"Hold on." He felt her arms slide under him, making him jerk with realization. She was carrying him. He pulled back and finnaly noticed their size diffrence, how she was able to hold him in her two arms, his limbs short and stubby, his hands childlike.

Or they were those of a child. "What-what's going on?!" He sputtered in shock, Elle sitting him on the couch gently, a worried look on her face as she soothed his hair.

"Are you lost little one? Are your parents anywhere?"

"My parents?! What are you-" he realized his voice had changed drastically, sounding like a child's with its high octave. His mouth felt different on his tongue, his teeth smaller, slurring his pronunciation. He looked down, realizing he was wearing an over large button up shirt that belonged to his uniform, the white cravat now huge around his neck

. No, they weren't huge... He was small. "Calm down okay? Can you tell me your name?"

"Wha- it's me! Levi!" She blinked, and for a moment he felt hopeful that she recognized him. But she only smiled, ruffling his hair. "What a coincidence, my husbands name is levi too."

"No! I mean I'm really your-" a sudden heat flash rocked through his body, making the room spin. Elle's soft hands balanced his head, her thumb rubbing soothingly over his cheek.

"Your burning up! You must have caught a fever! Hold on, I'll get a wash cloth okay?" She stood and walked away to the kitchen, levi reaching out for his wife with his stupid childish hand.

"Elle...it's me.." But as she walked away, his vision became dark and he was gone.

Levi woke in his familiar bed, but on Elle's side, yawning. That was a good nap, he couldn't remember the last time he slept so soundly. But what a strange dream- he was startled by the size of his bed, seeing it had grown.

Shit, it wasn't a dream was it? He held his hand up to examine it, seeing the tiny fingers and pinkish palm. He felt something damp on his forehead, and touched it with the small hand. A wet rag was there, cooling the hot flash that had made him collapse.

He couldn't beleive this was happening to him. Why did he turn into a child? Was it that Maria monster that showed up at head quarters? Right! Headquarters! If he could get there and find that monster again, he could force her to change him back!

Taking the rag off his head he sat up and carefully hopped off the now tall bed, dressed in a small button up shirt and shorts that fit his size perfectly. He could tell the fabric of his clothes were his from his old form, so did Elle tailor them to fit? How waist full, he wasn't planning to stay in this form long.

His stubby legs led him out the room and carefully down the stairs, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. With such a small size Elle could easily stop him. But he heard voices at the door, Elle's and hanji's.

"what do you mean he's gone missing? He's not just staying at work like always?" His wife's voice was in a panic, hanji trying to calm the woman.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Someone said they saw him running into pines forest, so he can't be far from here-"

"But what could've happened to him? What if he's hurt? I'll look for him too! I know these woods better!-"

"Elle, please be reasonable, these woods are dangerous alone. You've been retired from the survey corps for three years now so your body's not as strong as it used to be."

The blonde grabbed hanji's hands, trembling as she grasped them tightly. "Please, please let me help! I can't sit here and do nothing while he's probably..."

She couldn't continued, and Hanji made her let go, soothing her hair. "I know, but be patient. It would be better if you stayed here. He might come back home. I'll send you messengers on our progress okay?" She gave a nod, hanji leaving with a reassuring smile as she closed the door behind her.

Levi watched Elle's back, scowling in frustration. He was only making her worry! God, if there was a way to get out of this form! He jumped to Elle stumbling and leaning against the wall, her hand rested on her stomach as her teeth clenched.

"Elle?!" The boy instinctively called out to his wife, hopping down the rest of the stairs and running to her.

She looked down at him in surprise, straitening and giving a smile, shaking it off. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake, how do you feel?"

"Don't worry about me! What's wrong with you?" She waved a hand in dismissal, still smiling warmly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want something to eat? Maybe some porridge? I have apples-"

"Stop it and sit down! I'm not a child!" She was still smiling at him, and he knew she wouldn't see any threat with in his childish voice and stature.

"Okay, sorry to worry you, I'll rest for a bit than make breakfast all right?"

"Good." He watched her walk to the living room than sit down on the couch, giving a sigh. Uh, he should make her something...tea! He waddled into the kitchen on his tiny bare feet, staring up at the towering cabinets and drawers, feeling as if he was facing a Titan. He suddenly felt very great full for the height he had been graced with in his older form.

"Um, do you need any-"

"No! Stay there! I can do this." He stopped her from getting up as she watched his tiny self grab a stool and climb up it, using that to reach the counter and tea leaves. After a struggle he finally got the tea cups and tray, putting the kettle on and placing the tea leaves in the cups while that heated.

"Your name was levi, correct?"

"No." He didn't want her to know this was him, what would she think seeing her husband a child? "It's...um, Liam. You heard wrong."

"Liam...what a nice name." It should be to her, she was the one who was mumbling baby names in her sleep and that was one of them.

Finished with the tea, levi carefully climbed down the stool and carried the tray slowly, heavier in his weak body. Plus he didn't have much control over it as he used to. Once placing it on the coffee table Elle smiled and took a cup, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, that was sweet." She took a sip and sighed, relaxing. Levi sat next to her and took the other cup, struggling to cross his legs when they were so stubby so he just left them, scowling in aggravation.

He would never get used to this body. "Um, where are your parents? I'm sure their worried-"

"I don't have any parents."

She fell silent as he sipped the tea. It wasn't like he was lying. "I-I see. Than, who's taking care of you?"

"No one."

"Oh, but you knew my name, so did we meet somewhere?"

"I met your husband. He mentioned you." He was startled as she suddenly sat up, beaming as she stared at him.

"You did? He mentioned me? how long ago? Did he give any clues to where he went?"

"No, calm down. We met...last year. He was helping the garrison with a job. He said he had to get home to dinner and to you." She smiled to herself, sitting back against the couch, setting the tea cup down.

"That's kind of hard to believe, he hasn't been home for dinner in so long... Where did he run off to..?" Her eyes began to water with tears, quickly wiping the tears with the heel of her hand.

Levi watched in wonder as his wife cried. He hadn't seen her cry for a long time, probably around when they first got married was the last time. He had come home with a bullet in his shoulder, a failed attempt at his assassination. She screamed and cried at his blood soaked body, but was mostly relieved he was all right.

"Sorry... I'm just worried." She apologized, smiling through her pain, patting his head. He couldn't do a thing for her...

"How old are you? You seem oddly mature for your age." He was startled over the question, wondering what his age was in this form. He always used to be abnormally small growing up, so maybe he was about...

"Seven." He replied and her eyes were wide with shock. "Seven? But your so widdle!" She cooed, pinching his cheek but he smacked her hand away, sulking.

"I'm not, I'll grow." Or go back to normal, back to the body that used to make you go weak at the knees.

There was a sudden knock at the door, making Elle stand. "Coming!" Levi walked beside her, even though he was unable to protect her, he Could at least push her out of the way if something harmful came through that door. There were people after his head now that he was vice commander, and now that it looked like he was out of the picture they could easily go after his wife.

Staying out of view but watching her, Elle opened the door with a smile, a man in a survey corps uniform on the other side. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that was swept back in a small pony tail, his smile kind.

Levi recognized him, he was a captain under the northern sector. What was he doing here? "Hello mrs. Rivaille. My name is captain Price heartcleff. I'm an officer under your husbands command."

That was a lie, he never had close relations with this man! He didn't work directly under him. "Oh, I see. Do you need something?"

He could see Elle's wary expression, realizing the lie as well. He was proud that his wife was smart. Sure she was naive at times, but she wasn't stupid. "I wanted to ask a couple questions about your husbands disappearance, do you mind."

"Um, no, not at all. Come in." She left the door open, cleaning up the tray in the living room and taking it to the kitchen. Levi watched in fury as the captains eyes watched her, dancing over her body and every movement. How dare he stare at my wife! Levi had to do something to draw away price's attention, and get it away from Elle. Blushing with humiliation, levi did the one thing he could do.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Levi scuffled across the room and pulled on Elle's skirt, trying to get her attention like a child would, the girl looking down in surprise, than back at the captain. He raised a brow, looking amused. "I didn't know vice commander levi had a child."

"Well... Liam gets sick easily, so he doesn't get out much." She lied through her teeth, smiling down at levi. "Up! Up!" God, how humiliating! But Elle obliged, picking up the child and holding him on her hip. Of course age wise, a seven year old would be too big to pick up, but his frail body was small even for a child, and looked to be around five, so it was easy to pull off.

She made a fresh pot of tea and set it at the coffee table, the captain sitting across from her in a chair as she sat on the couch. Levi couldn't help but enjoy being caressed by his wife as she held him, the crook of her neck warm and soft, the curves of her soft body comforting.

But he couldn't do a thing, how frustrating. "When was the last time you saw your husband," The captain asked, taking a sip of the tea in front of him. Elle adjusted levi in her arms for a better grip, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his short black hair. His eyes closed to the feeling, breathing in her sweet lemon sent.

When was the last time he was so close to her? he couldn't remember. "Yesterday morning around eight, when he left for work."

"And what were you doing around 9 am?"

"I was laying down Liam for a nap, he had caught a small fever from the rain. He woke up earlier that morning because of it."

"Uh huh, and may I ask, can you describe you relationship with your husband?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded insulted, and levi opened his eyes as the man looked serious.

"If there were any ill relations against the vice commander, we'd want to know. It could help us know where he went." What was this bastard saying?!

Levi could feel Elle's hands shaking against him, her expression becoming dark. "Are you saying...I hurt my husband..?"

"Not at all! I'm just asking if there was any ill will toward him by anyone, including you." Leaving levi on the couch, the woman stood abruptly, her fists clenching tightly.

"If your implying that I would dare hurt my husband than I advise you leave before I hurt you! If you really worked under him and knew the people around him, you would know our relationship well enough that I cannot bare the thought of bringing levi harm!"

"So you love him?"

"How dare you! Of course I love him! He's my husband!"

"Yet here you are, sitting idly at home while he has mysteriously vanished."

"Get out!" She screamed, pointing a trembling finger toward the door as the captain smiled, standing and saluting.

"Thank you for the hospitality once famous 'Titan rider' . it seems I have over stayed my welcome. Good day." He left and closed the door behind him.

Elle swept her bangs back from her face, her hand grasping her stomach once again. "Are you okay." She turned to levi who stood behind her, watching his wife's sickly appearance behind him. She took a shaky breath, shaking her head numbly.

If she said she wasn't okay, than she must feel worse than she looks. "I-I just don't feel well..."

"Go lie down, get some rest. I'll clean up." She looked at the child with an amused expression, smiling.

"Your too kind, but I'll clean, it is my house-"

"By the looks of it your struggling to even stand. Go, I can do it." She found it adorable how the little boy carried the tea tray carefully to the kitchen, and used the stool to wash the dishes. She smiled, and turned to head upstairs.

"Thank you Liam." He gave a nod as she slowly walked upstairs, and heard their bedroom door close deafly. She thought her husband was hurt, or abandoned her, of course she'd look sickly. He had to communicate to her somehow...

Finishing the dishes the boy got an idea, and hopped down from the stool. He found a piece of parchment and a pen and ink jar, sitting in his study to write his wife a letter. He had to sit on books to reach the desk, and after some practice, he was able to write in his handwriting with his stubby fingers. Once finished with the letter, he stamped it with his wax seal, and climbed down from the chair, putting up the books he had used to sit on.

He looked at his watch that sat on the desk, only and hour passed since he started. Elle should get some more rest before he woke her. Levi cleaned around the house while he waited. He found it easier to clean harder to reach places in this size, so he focused on those, working on the inside of the Chester drawer in the spare room while he heard Elle wake up.

She yawned as she walked from her room, stretching before buttoning her shirt, and tucking it under the hem of her skirt. Levi watched from the spare room doorway as she tied up her long golden hair, pinning it expertly before rolling her neck to stretch the muscles.

Levi gripped the rag he held, cursing at himself. He was so useless in this form. He couldn't measure how bad he wanted to reach out and touch her like he used to, to feel her soft skin, to feel her blush to his caresses.

Turning him into a child was too much, he felt weak and disposable.

"Liam? What's wrong?" He looked up to Elle looking over her shoulder, smiling at the boy. "You look upset."

He shook his head, pulling the letter from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Your husband left this, he didn't want to wake you so he told me to give you it." Her eyes were wide and shocked, kneeling in front of the boy as she took the letter and ripped the wax seal open, reading the letter out loud.

"Elle,

I have left home to travel far off to find answers a to certain few hidden questions regarding my past. I know it's cowardly to leave you like this, but I will return as soon as I can, though I'm unsure how long that soon will be. I see that Liam is with you, so I'll trust him to look after you while I'm gone. I know it can be hard to understand, but I'll need you to trust me till I make things right. I wish I could have told you this in person but I knew you would have never let me leave if I did. Mind your health and be careful.

I love you,

Levi."

She read the letter over, and levi expected her to cry or be angry, and rip the letter to shreds, but she smiled, glowed in fact. "He's okay! He's okay!" She whispered, clutching the letter to her chest like a life line.

She grabbed levi by the shoulders, her eyes wide. "Was he okay when you saw him? Did he look well? Healthy? Did he eat something before he left? Atleast tell me he packed clothes!"

"N-no, he looked fine. He didn't take any food or clothes-"

"What about money? Did he say he needed any?"

"He didn't take anything, he just left the letter."

Yet with all of this she was still worrying. Elle looked back at the letter, giving a sigh. "I love you too..." She stood, walking down the stairs, placing the letter in his office, back in the place where it came from.

Levi woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He sat up, feeling the sheets where Elle had slept. It was still warm, so that meant she just got up. It was three in the morning, so maybe she just needed to use the restroom..? But he had a tentative feeling, prying at the back of his mind.

levi hopped off the tall bed and made his way down the stairs. The house was quiet and dark, peaceful, but with that odd feeling that he shouldn't belong walking around so late. Probably due to the past scoldings Elle had given him the last few times he wandered around the house in the wee hours of the morning.

As he stepped off the last step, he noticed the soft glow of candle light coming from out the window. ...was she on the porch then?

He headed to the door to check. Elle sat on the wooden floor panels of the porch, the rocking chair and bench ignored, leaning her head back against the wall of the house.

Her face was pale, and a metal bucket sat in between her legs, looking out at the dim purple of sunlight peeking through the trees that had yet to rise. "Elle..." He called out without realizing, her attention now on him.

Through her tired expression, she smiled. "Liam, your up so early." She shifted her position so the bucket was pushed from a distance, but despite her efforts (and with him trying not to show disgust) he caught a whiff of a sour odor. She had thrown up in that pail, and repeatedly too, otherwise she would have not kept it with her in fear it would happen again.

Levi's eyes narrowed, disregarding her indirect greeting. "Your sick." Again, she smiled, this time to assure him.

"Just a heat flash that caught me, it made my stomach upset." He could tell the uneasiness in her tone, how she was unsure.

As his worry rose, so did his irritation."You should take better care of yourself. See a doctor." The irritation increased as she gave a small laugh. How frustrating being a child was! "You think I'm joking? Your throwing up in a damn bucket, too weak to even move!"

Her eyes suddenly became wide, and he had remembered his current form. Shit...

She looked at him, eyes bewildered. "Wait...you..?" There was a sudden knock at the door, making them both jolt with surprise. Elle shook her head, giving a sigh as she rose to her feet and walked past levi to get to the door.

Levi let out a breath. That was close...she had almost realized who I was... In the living room, Elle opened the door, holding candle light up to see the guest. "Heartcliff..." Levi jolted to the name, looking back through the screen door. The soldiers face appeared somber, expression as dark as the shadows his features cast from the candle light.

"Mrs. Rivaille...I have...grave news..." Levi's skin crawled with a sudden chill. He didn't like this...not one bit...

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" The tension in her voice was as tight as a bow, and to this hearthcliff looked down.

"Your husband the captain...we have found his body." Levi's shock was as great as Elle's, the candle slipping from her fingers and hitting the ground with loud thump on the wooden planks. The candle light blew out, plunging the area in eerie darkness.

He wasn't dead...it was a lie...! But how could he tell her? She wouldn't believe him, he has no proof. But yet, neither does this stranger...

"I'm sorry...we found his body in a ditch...murdered...this was his only possession..." He placed something in her hand where the candle had been, and eventually she mustered the courage to look down. Levi's eyes widened.

A single red rose lied in her palm, the red almost black against the pale of her skin. The witch...that witch had killed his true body...

As Elle stared at the flower in confusion, levi saw something glint in hearthclefs eyes. That gold, that same gold in the witches eyes. The candle that lied on the floor suddenly sparked to life, and as the flames began to spread, the witch was gone, locking the door in her wake.

Levi took action without thinking, grabbing Elle and forcing her away from the flames that whipped around and spread in fury through the dry house. They were everywhere, from dark and cold to light and smoldering in a matter of seconds. Elle had finally come to her senses, even though her mind was still startled, and took the initiative, picking up his childish form and rushing out to the porch. A former soldier, trained not to hesitate.

Levi squirmed in her arms but she refused to let go, her mothering nature in control to protect him at all costs. The porch hung off a cliff, only serving as a balcony without a way down. But levi could practically hear the plans of escape she was making in her head, because he was doing the same. "Liam-"

"I know." He slipped through the restraints of the balcony banister and hung off the edge, seeing a short slope he could easily hop onto, and roll down the dirt slope without hitting trees. "Elle, climb over-"

he looked back, but she was gone. The flames were now pressed flush against the windows, making them stain with black smoke, looking like the entire house was a furnace, eating away the cottage from the core. "Elle!" He yelled out, climbing back up the banister. But as he looked up, she came running out the house, suddenly grabbing him and holding him close.

There was a loud crack of sound, glass being heard shattering, and a sudden fleet of flight, feeling weightless. Hard impact knocked his breath out, which met with more pain as the forest tumbled rapidly around him. His neck ached as they jerked with a stop, levi still trying to claim back the air that had left him, gasping like a fish. It was dark, and as his eyes adjusted he could see there were ferns and under brush around him, a calming warmth which seemed to envelope his very soul.

He realized that warmth was elle, skin stained with dirt, scratches and forming bruises, who had shielded him in the fall from the balcony. She was stopped by the force of a tree that was in their path on the way down, blood seeping from the back of her shirt where her back had hit it. Levi had finnaly felt his heart drop, twisting out from the tight tangle of Elle's arms, careful not to move her in cause of further injury.

His voice was bairly a whisper. "...Elle...Elle...wake up..." She was still, and he began to check for further injuries, his small hands carefully feeling the bones of her arms and rips. Her breathing was raggid and feint, but atleast it was there. His hands brushed over her abdomine, and he felt something strange. Movement..? She might have flinched from pain, maybe because of his headache from the fall was messing with him that he felt it.

He rested his hand over her stomach to feel for bruising. Seconds passed, and it happened again. Her stomach moved. It didn't feel like a flinch or flex, but something had nudged from the inside...

Realization dawned on him, his breath being stolen away once again. ...no...no... Why hadn't he noticed...why had she kept it hidden?! Something so important!? Wait, had she not realized it herself..? This whole time she thought she was sick but...

As he felt her skin grow cold, his tears swelled, sliding down his cheeks. He cried like the child he appeared to be. "...I'm sorry..! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..!" He continued to apologize profusely, regretting everything, every moment he had taken for granted. What a monster he was...what a selfish monster.

The smell of coffee sifted through the air, waking him. The aroma and his recent memories didnt match, and as he opened his eyes, the memories almost seemed dream like.

He was in his room, the plush bed cozy under him. A chilled cup of coffee sat on the side table of his bed, and he reached for it. Wait...his arm could reach effortlessly, and his hand, it was normal, with bony knuckles and calluses from years of gear use.

He jolted upright in his bed, looking at his body. He was normal! He was finally normal! Despite himself he smiled, but just as quickly it faded, throwing off the blanket and rushing out the room.

There was a yelp as he ran into a warmth, The basket of clothes she was carrying almost slipping from her fingers. She spoke. "L-levi...how do you feel? You caught such a bad fever I thought-"

He silenced her with his lips, kissing her, holding her as tight as he could, reminiscing in how good it felt to just hold her so close. His heart ached. The basket slipped from her fingers, kissing him back as her fingers moved through his hair, pulling him closer as the shock faded.

She pulled back for some for air, blue eyes dazzling. "L-levi...what-"

"Lets make a baby."

Her jaw fell slack, laughing in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"A child. A boy, a girl, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to give you the child you want. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't go anywhere. You better stay here dammit." Her brow was furrowed, laughing a bit again.

"Um...okay-"

"Good." His lips crushed onto hers once again, pulling her back into the room and shutting the door. Petals drifted from the vase of roses that displayed in the hall, falling to the floor in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Songs of freedom part 2- Onigiri days part 1

Rated- T

Status-single

Humor/ romance

I looked out the peep hole to see yet another beautiful girl walk out of my neighbor's apartment, looking like a twenty-ish work woman. Her hair was long and a shimmering amber color, her make up perfectly done and clothes oh so expensive. But from what I could tell, a few buttons were ripped off from her shirt. Looks like Levi went rough again.

I sighed as I went back to the kitchen, scooping rice from the cooker and forming into a ball nimbly. Gosh, Levi couldn't be away from a girl for at least a day, hot strangers going into his apartment and performing the walk of shame the next morning. What really surprised me sometimes was when a number of girls were invited over. He had three at the same time last week, looking as if they had been at a club.

I couldn't expect much different from a player like him, but the noise was unbearably loud last night, and I hadn't gotten much sleep. But I could never complain. He was my childhood friend after all, and besides the sexy side I've never seen, he has a stoic yet sarcastic side he reserved only for me.

We grew up together on Maria Street. Our mothers were coworkers and lived near the neighborhood park, so they let us play there every day after school, and we grew close. We always went to the same school, and if lucky, our classes were close by. The age difference wasn't so steep, but manageable. We were three years apart, so we didn't stay in the same school long before Levi graduated and I counted the years till I did the same, just to be with him. I'm not sure when I began to fall in love, but I noticed in my first year of high school, when the number of girls he saw increased. While I was merely looking for colleges, He was a senior while I a freshman when his mom died in an accident, and he went to live on his own while he went to college. After three years of saving my money and waiting to get my license, I moved out to follow, and got an apartment right next to his, skipping college completely. He wasn't surprised, he saw it coming. We've known each other our entire lives, so of course he'd know I'd follow him anywhere.

Finished with the food, I tied my hair up in a scrunchy, still dressed in my comfy pink and white striped pj pants and a white guns and roses t-shirt as I headed out. I carried a plate full of rice balls and a freshly packed bento I had made the night before as I slipped on my house slippers and left the apartment. To where in this odd attire? The neighbors. I knocked on Levi's door in a childish rhythm, waiting patiently as I heard his shuffling feet behind the wood.

"Who is it?" His muffled voice grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"It's me levy, rise and shine!" I called, the door locks rattling before the door opened, showing the naked Rivaille with only a sheet around his waist to cover himself. I quickly snuck a peak at his chiseled chest and abdomen, but smiled, holding out the food. "I brought you a snack and lunch, since you slept through breakfast." I told him as he leaned against the door jam, rubbing his eyes.

"Yah, thanks, you can put them in the kitchen." He wobbled back into the house and I knew he had a hangover, plus the empty vodka and beer bottles everywhere didn't hide the hint. If he weren't so out of it he wouldn't have let them stay.

Walking into the kitchen, I placed the food on the counter and got a glass from the cabinet, and filled it with water. "You look tired." I called to his bedroom and heard him scoff.

"No shit." He walked back out with his phone in hand, taking the glass of water I offered and a rice ball off the plate. He plopped on the couch as he rubbed his eyes once more with a groan, the sheet still twisted around him. We knew each other long enough to not feel shy near each other.

"So that woman who left, who was she?" I asked, practically the same question I asked every time someone left his apartment. He wasn't surprised, and gave the back story.

"We met last night at a bar after work; she practically threw herself at me so I couldn't really refuse."

"Uh huh, cause a man who's five three is such a lady killer."

"Can it shorty, your like four eleven."

"I'm a girl, that's different. At least I don't wear healed soles in my shoes. So that makes you five six right?" He rolled his eyes, holding out his hand for another rice ball.

"Guys wear heels too. They were originally for men. Butchers would wear them so their shoes wouldn't get dirty in blood."

"So your a butcher now?"

He ignored me as I brought over the tray to the coffee table and he gladly dug in. "These are good today, what is that, sausage?" I gave a nod as I sat next to the man on the couch, taking one for myself.

"So what was her name?" Let's see if he can answer.

"Um...lily-something. I forgot her last name."

"Like always." I watched him as he took another bite of his snack, even though a shorty, he really had an impressive build. He probably was just showing off by now-

"Hey, are those scratch marks?" I asked, tapping the pink lines on his shoulders and back.

He rubbed the area, and gave a shrug. "Could be anything."

"Should I get disinfectant? Who knows she could have had poison in her nails." I teased, flicking the scratch.

"No, that'd sting. Just leave it."

"Whatever you say." I stuffed the last piece of mushed rice into my mouth and took away the tray, waving the bento before putting it on the fridge.

"I'll leave it in here all right? Don't forget it."

"Hai." He had already started picking up things around him, so while distracted I dug out the first aid kit from under the sink. I splashed the disinfectant on a rag and snuck up behind the man, slapping it onto the scratch on his shoulder. He gave a yelp of pain, his back arching against the rag. "Ow! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Stay still!" I held his arm as I rubbed the rag at the scratch on his chest, making him double over as i hung from his back.

"Stop it! That stings!"

"Just one more!" He grabbed my wrist and threw me over his shoulder, getting tangled in the sheet he used for coverage and falling with me. I gasped when I hit the ground, my eyes suddenly burning like hell. "Aah!"

"What?" Levi hovered over me as I rubbed at my eye, his hand snatching mine to see.

"I think I got some in my eye..." I kept it closed to keep it from hurting but the man held my face, angling it to get a better look.

"It's really red; you need to wash it out." I blushed as I noticed the position we were in. Here I was being straddled by the naked man of my dreams, while we were in what was considered kissing distance. Smart women would make a move, but I stupidly panicked.

"Holy shit, put on some clothes!" I squeaked, the sheet barely hanging onto his hips. He rolled his eyes, snuggling closer as I tried to scramble away.

"Oh? Looky there, are you blushing?"

"Of course I am! Put on pants! This is sexual harassment!"

"But I feel kind of left out being the only one naked, you take your clothes off too."

"How can you say that with a straight face?! Why don't you put some clothes on so than it'll be even, you pervert!" He's always teased me like this since we were in high school, but it's always scared me that he'd notice I was enjoying the attention, and then realize my feelings. We both knew he wasn't going to do a thing.

Quickly, I slapped the disinfectant rag onto the scratch on his neck, making him yelp and jump up, allowing me to escape. "Ha! Now get off!" He glared and tossed the rag in the sink as I got to my feet, throwing him a pair of jeans I found on the floor that must have been from the night before. "Make sure to sober up, ok?" He sighed and tugged on the pants, beginning to clean. I knew he was going to make sure it was spotless like the cleaning fiend he was, and I needed to get out of his way.

I went back to my place and got dressed, wearing a green cropped shirt and high waisted shorts, along with blue converse. I tied my hair back in a ponytail and got ready to go to work. Since it was summer and I had no school, I went to my summer job as a waitress at a small cafe. Grabbing my bag and keys, I hurried out the door.

As I locked it behind me, Levi's voice interrupted the routine. I turned to see him give a wave at the doorway and I smiled, throwing up a peace sign. "Later, levy!"

"Ride safe shorty." I hopped over and gave the old friend a peck on the cheek before running off. Levi had a holiday today, so he didn't have to go to work. He worked at Survey Corporation, a multibillion dollar business that worked on making weaponry for the military. Levi was the COO of the company, and Erwin Smith the CEO.

I've only met Erwin once when bringing Levi lunch after work. He was a sophisticated looking man, but not as intimidating as Levi. Levi made a ton of money in his work, but lived modestly, with a humble apartment and mediocre clothes.

But he doesn't hold back when spending for other people. For my birthday he bought me an expensive dress and took me to dinner on a rooftop. I've never had many nice things when young, so he thought it was hilarious when I started crying.

I smiled at the memory, unhooking my bike from the gate. I rode my bike to the cafe, not so long away as it would be walking. "Morning!" I called as I entered through the back door, Sasha looking up from the breakfast she was making alongside Connie, the cafe chefs. "Hey!"

"Morning!"

I went to get changed in the locker room, the uniform just a white shirt and black pants with an apron. "He's here again." Mikasa mumbled as she walked by and I sighed, dressing quickly and heading out to the tables.

Levi sat at his usual two person table by the widow, his face scowling at the world like always when I knew he had nothing to be pissed about. He had a common resting bitch face, no biggy. But the rest of the staff didn't take to kindly to it, they hated his guts.

Pinching my cheeks quickly to make them blush, I walked up to his table and took the notepad from my apron. "Welcome to wall rose cafe, can I help you, probably start you off with a drink?"

"The usual would be nice." I wrote down black coffee, what he usually ordered, on the notepad. "Will that be all?"

"Some more breakfast."

"Didn't you get enough?"

"Rice and sausage ain't gonna cut it shorty."

I snickered, tucking the pad back in my apron. "Hai. Eggs and bacon coming right up."

"Oi, don't forget the-"

"Whole wheat toast, I know." Levi nodded in approval as I turned to leave, peaking back over my shoulder to watch him stare out the window. He really did look best in casual clothes, wearing a dark green t-shirt and designer jeans, accessorized with vans. I giggled to myself, knowing that like all his other shoes, there were heeled soles hidden inside.

I gave Connie and Sasha the order and paid attention to the other guests coming in for breakfast. After taking back those orders, Eren and Mikasa left Levi to me. He always found a reason to make fun of the staff besides me, just to get under their skin. But since he was a wealthy and well known customer, he brought in businessmen for dinners. They couldn't really do anything against him unless they wanted those customers to go away.

I took the order out, carrying the tray on my shoulder and placing his coffee down alongside his breakfast. "Here you are, black coffee, no cream or sugar and two sunny side eggs with bacon and toast." He watched the plates as they were set in front of him, his brow quizzical.

"Excuse me, I believe I ordered the breakfast without the smiley face." He pointed at his plate, decorated with two sunny egg eyes and a bacon smile. I laughed, taking a bit of bacon and biting a piece off, arranging it on the plate so the smiley face had a buck tooth. I smiled at the work while I chewed. Levi glared up at me, taking my wrist. He ate the spare piece of bacon from my fingers; my stomach doing back flips as he gently licked my fingers clean of grease.

No! He's just teasing like always, there's no way... The look in his eyes made my cheeks flame, staring up at me as if he wanted to eat me. I winced in shock as he sucked at the tip of my index finger, nibbling a bit before I snapped my hand away. "H-hey!"

"Don't eat a customer's food, that's rude." His eyes went back to uncaring as my face heated, watching him as he continued to eat his breakfast. I turned, and fled for the kitchen.

Levi stayed no later than lunch to finish his meal, and I had the dinner shift with lunch off. Levi was probably at home, cleaning every corner of his house for the weekend coming up. Weekends meant clubs, bars, and beautiful girls. All it meant for me was my noise complaint waiting to happen. I was gonna do it some point in time, probably when I got fed up enough.

It was five when I got off work, the sun setting as I unhooked my bike from the racks. A chill ran up my spine suddenly, getting the ominous feeling I was being watched. My head whipped around, seeing a shadow dart away on the nearby alley wall. My breathing sped as adrenaline coursed through my veins. It's probably nothing... Just a stray dog or something. That's right; at least I have my bike. Unhooking the lock I straddled my bike and peddled down the road, my legs seeming to go faster than usual. I rode home quickly, goose bumps crawling up my arms as cars rode by, the night completely dark by the time I got home.

The silence was deafening when I put up my bike and headed up the stairs. Rustling leaves suddenly sounded behind me and I found myself sprinting the rest of the way, snatching my keys and jiggling them into the door. Footsteps echoed down the long hallway from the stairs and my breath sucked in with a whimper, finally managing to open the door. With a small squeak I threw myself inside and slammed my door shut. After my heart calmed, I sighed.

God, why am I so edgy tonight? "Calm down, you're just tired from work, take a hot shower, drink some tea and get some sleep." I did just that, the shower relaxing my muscles and the tea winding down my nerves. I sat on my couch to try and find a movie to watch, flipping through the channels before I landed on the news.

"Later tonight there were several distress calls of stalkers in the area, though none made further advances, their victims were distraught that such a thing could happen-" I shut off the TV, my fear back to the way it was. So that shadow was a stalker? Maybe I'm totally wrong, but I should ask Hanes if he'll let me get off a bit earlier for the next few days. I decided to just go to sleep, switching off the lights and climbing into bed. I closed my eyes, but the slightest noises seemed to come to my attention. The dripping faucet. A branch tapped my window. The shifting of papers against my desk from the vent.

I lied in bed for who knows how long till I tugged off the covers and set out to fix them. First I made sure the faucet was off, and when it still dripped I put a towel in the sink. Next I fixed the branch by opening my window and breaking the twig. And lastly, I covered the vent with a pillow under my desk. Now satisfied with silence I once again went back to bed. But then it started.

Levi's voice and a giggling girl echoed down the hallway as they went into his apartment, music beginning to play as that idiotic woman kept laughing. Than it turned to sexual noises, which proved that Levi had made a move. I groaned in annoyance, flopping the pillow over my head but the sounds grew higher. This girl sounded like a total idiot, it was just awkward to listen to! Of course there was no noise from Levi, with such a stoic personality it was expected for him to stay that way even during sex. The woman's screaming made my composure snap, throwing myself out of bed as I stormed over to the neighbors.

I trudged out my door and pounded on Levi's, wondering why I didn't just call him the second I did so. Oh god, what would I see? Just as I was planning to run the door opened, Levi standing there with his clothes hanging off his body, and his boxers seeming to have been hastily shucked up his legs. I blushed, looking down at his feet. "Elle? What's with you?" He demanded, making my insides boil with rage.

I've never complained about noise before so Levi being confused was to be expected, but I couldn't take it anymore. "What's with me? What's with you! Keep it down will ya?! I can't sleep!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the whore in your room there! I can't get to sleep and I'm blaming you! Oh, and by the way, tell your tramp she climaxes like a wailing goat!" I slammed the door in his face, and fled to my apartment, locking myself behind the door. I breathed in deeply, not believing I had just said that. I was a bit proud of myself, but also a bit regretful. He wasn't going to hate me now, was he?

The next day Levi didn't come to the cafe, summing up my doubts. He was mad at me, I was sure he was. I had left the onigiri and bento in front of his door this morning in a paper bag. He probably wouldn't accept them anyway, but I at least wanted him to eat.

I stayed the full shift without meaning to, forgetting my whole idea of getting off early because I was so distracted. Regretfully, I cursed at the time and just decided to ride home and apologize. He should be out late because of work, so I'll make him a big dinner to say sorry. I'll text him early so he won't go out to eat- I froze to the site of my bike, both tires flat and making the bike sag. "What?!" I examined the punctures, both by large knife slashes.

Someone did this on purpose. I looked around me with a pounding heart, trying to spot the culprit. Was it that shadow I saw yesterday? Should I go back inside? No, I had to get home to Levi and apologize, I'll run if I had to. Leaving my bike because it'll slow me down, I burst into a sprint down the street at full speed. Now I could hear someone behind me, their shoes pounding on the concrete like mine. I knew it! Someone was chasing me! I dropped my bag, trying to give them the money inside to get them off my back but they ignored it, running on.

I didn't dare look over my shoulder, too afraid I'd trip and falter, than be attacked because of it. I'm so close to home, I'm almost there! Fingers grasped at my shirt and I yelped, tugging off the button up and leaving my camisole, the shirt being ripped away as I dashed up my apartment stairs. The person followed their shoes loud and menacing as they sped their pace. I had to get to Levi! Bang his door down if I had to! I dug his spare key he gave me from my pocket and dove it into the lock, holding my breath as the large silhouette blundered forth. A hand gabbed onto a lock of hair and I screamed, making it into the apartment and slamming the door into the pursuer's body to push him away. I threw my weight against the door to close it, locking as the man behind pounded on it. After a second, it died down and grew silent.

My shaking legs backed away from the door. "L-Levi! Are you here?" I stumbled into the living room, Levi rushing out of his bedroom in a pair of unbuttoned jeans, his expression bewildered.

"Was that you screaming? What the hell is going on?"

"Th-there was a man-!"

"Larry?" A woman walked out of his room, only in a bra and panties with her long red hair swept from her pretty face. My breathing froze, suddenly feeling insecure of my body as I stared at hers, voluptuous but thin, with confidence too.

"It's Levi. Go back, I'm busy with something."

"What? With her?" The woman gave a laugh, hanging on his arm, her manicured nails trailing over his skin. A lump got stuck in my throat, and I felt like screaming. "How cute, helping a little kid who was locked out." The woman smiled at me as I stared, the pain in my chest now numb. "Are you in ninth grade? Aren't you a little young to be living on your own?" I was nineteen, you bitch. But... of course, how could Levi see me like that? Especially when I look like a child...

"Get out." Levi's voice was sharp and I looked up at him, shocked. He stared down at me, expressionless. He was still mad at me? I did interrupt him. I'll be safe at least going back to my apartment.

"Right, sorry to-"

"I thought I told you to get out, you don't even know my name. Leave." He directed it toward the woman, who looked insulted. He was...telling her to leave...?

"What? Who do you think you are?!" She was shut down by Levi giving her a murderous glare, not expecting to ask again. Flustered, She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, heading out in an outraged storm. I just stood there in the living room while Levi turned on the lights, giving a sigh as he looked back at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, tapping my head and I winced, surprised the touch hurt. "Your bleeding, were you hit on the head? Why are you only wearing a camisole." He examined the wound, his voice and touch comforting. My breath became shaky with relief.

"... A man was chasing me, and he pulled at my hair and my shirt." My voice cracked, and I sniffed my nose to keep it from running. Levi looked shocked for a moment, than upset, his brow furrowing.

"I see... Well it's fine; the bastard can't get to you in here." His arms embraced me, rubbing my back soothingly for reassurance. It's so strange how all my fears just vanished.

I sat on the couch in a borrowed t-shirt as Levi handed me a glass of water, sitting beside me with a cup of coffee, dressed in sweat pants and a sleeveless t-shirt.

The silence lagged on as we sat there, and I tried to think of something to say. "I'm sorry about your date leaving..."

"It's fine, she was a bitch anyway." I sighed, taking another sip of the water. "You can stay here for tonight. Just try not to mess anything up, I just cleaned." I stared at him for a moment, but then began to laugh. He looked at me, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry, you just sound like a mother who's kid just got home." Smiling, I stood. "All right, then I'll take a shower first if you don't mind."

"Fine."

I took a towel from the closet and headed into the shower. Levi's bathroom was always so clean it hurt my eyes sometimes. He had a modern style, with black and white tiles decorating the floors and an all glass shower. I kind of felt nervous showering behind the glass wall, but I knew Levi wasn't going to walk in like that. A knock on the door startled me as I lathered my skin with soap, making my heart jump. "Y-yes?"

"I'll leave you some clothes to sleep in; I'm guessing you don't want to go back to your apartment right now.I could get your clothes for you."

"No I don't want you to! That man might be still out there and I don't want you getting hurt!" As I rinsed he said something else, but I couldn't hear it over the noise of the shower. "What'd you say? Hold on-" I began to climb out and grab a towel to go to the door, but I heel slipped and I crashed on the tiles. My yell hurt my ears as I fell with a bang, taking a few soap bottles with me.

"Elle!" The door slammed open and I screamed again, crouching over my bare body to cover myself. Startled, Levi turned away politely, clearing his throat. "You should be more careful."

"Yah, sorry. I just slipped." I got to my feet carefully this time, wincing at where I had almost busted my hip as I covered myself with a towel. "What were you saying?" He looked over his shoulder to see I had gotten up, but glanced away again, to where I couldn't see his face.

"I said I could handle myself, but if you don't want me to go that's fine. I'm going to get you some clothes. Don't slip again." He closed the door behind him and I let out the breath I had been holding. He didn't see my body did he? Compared to the woman who was just here, I wasn't that all impressive. The mirror caught my attention, and I tried adjusting my wet hair to see what would look better, but it was no use...

Finishing up my shower and changing into the clothes Levi lent me, I walked out of the bathroom to see Levi wiping down the coffee table with a rag, making me smile. "I'm done, you can go ahead." My best friend looked up and nodded, escaping to the bathroom where I heard the shower turn on. His showers were quick, because he took so many so often, and it wasn't fifteen minutes later that he was out, rubbing his dark hair with a towel.

"You want to take the bed? Or the couch?" He asked, knowing I had a tendency to sleep on either whether I felt hot or cold.

"Um, the bed if you don't mind." He gave a nod, going to the closet and getting sheets and pillow cases for himself. "That girl that you were with...she was pretty, wasn't she?" He looked over his shoulder at me, a brow raised. What the hell am I saying?! Even though I wanted to stop talking I couldn't keep the words from escaping. "Was she a model? Or worked for a fashion magazine?"

"No, just some boring woman who's the manager of a designer store. She was too bony for my taste, uncomfortable." Grabbing the blankets he walked by me and flopped them onto the couch, situating them. With heating cheeks I turned towards him, my arms wrapped tight around me.

"W-what about me? What do you think about my body?" Regretting the embarrassing words the second they were out,I wish I had just stayed quiet. I heard him sigh as he faced me.

"Honestly? Your mushy. And tiny. But it's not a bad thing, you feel better to touch." Levi pinched my cheek a bit as an example, but I pouted.

"But I'm not...attractive? Sexually..?" I had to whisper out the last bit or else it would have been caught in my throat. I tried to reassure myself he wouldn't take it the wrong way. We were childhood friends; he would just see this as curiosity right? Levi moved towards me, his arms still crossed over his chest as he looked down with his passive eyes.

I swallowed hard, trying to hear past my pounding heart.

"You have an innocent appeal, but not sexual." I stayed silent as that sunk in, the lump in my throat growing painful.

I sighed to try and shake it off, but to no avail. Better quit the stupid analysis, this was just waisting time on things already obvious... "I-I see... I didn't expect much either." I gave a nervous laugh. Shake it off, shake it off. "Even though I'm almost twenty I'm still like a child arn't I?" I tried to laugh it off as a joke. "No man would want something like me right?"

But Levi wasn't laughing.

He looked down at me cooly, just listening. "You don't get it. Not a damn thing..."

I looked up in confusion the man in front of me suddenly moved in close, causing me to jump, his hard hands grabbing my shoulders as his lips crushed onto mine.


	3. Chapter 3- onigiri days part 2

Onigiri days part 2

Rated: M- not for readers under 18, viewer descretion advised

Status: couple...?

It took me a second to realize what was happening. My breath froze mid intake as his warm lips began to move, forcing me to kiss back. He moved our lips together vigorously. His arms caught me from losing my balance by wrapping around my back, pushing our bodies so close I could barely breathe, the constriction strangely comforting. It made it feel more real.

I could've sworn this was a strange dream, like the kind where I couldn't register a coherent thought, and my body just acted clumsily on its own as if it weren't mine to move. Through this dimness, I had to say something.

I pulled back with a weak gasp, my voice failing me as I only breathed the words. "L-Levi...what are you-"

"Shut up."

My throat gave a surprised gasp as his hot tongue swept over my lips, the warmth surprising me as it entered my mouth, pushing against my tongue swiftly. It was incredibly arousing, and I was confused on what to do.

I was probably just standing there like a doll, timidly nudging my tongue back, trying to follow his fluid movements. Evidently, my body felt light and warm as Levi held me, the kiss he gave me deep and passionate, these feeling I've been holding back for years twisting my chest painfully.

I pulled away a bit, and he took that as a sign and retreated, his mouth and the warmth with it fading as he drew back.

My eyes opened, seeing his face so passive as if nothing even happened. My brow furrowed, trying to make sense. "I-I...th-that was..?"

"You can't say something like you're not appealing and expect me not to do something about it." His voice was a low rumble that made me silent with a shudder.

Sensually, his fingers tangling in my hair as he pulled me forward and kissed down my throat with agonizing slowness. My eyes rolled closed unwillingly, my breathing becoming a bit strained to the feeling, stomach doing somersaults as his teeth grazed my skin so lightly I had an insane urge to laugh.

My mind was a muddled mess. He had just stole my first kiss...everything he's doing to me is so new...I didn't know what to do...

Hot breath fanned my skin, an arm sliding around my waist and his hand slinging up my torso, suddenly palming my breast as his wet hot tongue dragged over my collar bone, making my toes curl. I gasped sharply, panting as Levi continued to massage roughly, a shiver shooting up my spine and face feeling as if on fire.

Why did this feel so..? My teeth grazed over my lip nervously, overwhelmed as I panted breathlessly.

"Uung...W-wait...no..." My protest was pathetic, barely sounding like I wanted him to actually stop. My voice quickly turned to a more wanting noise as his nimble hands continued to grope and tease, my knees going weak as his grey irises caught my eye. His fingers suddenly rolled over my nipple through the thin fabric of my shirt and bra, pleasure shooting down my stomach and making me whimper in shock, followed by my hand covering my mouth to silence the sound.

Heat pooled in my stomach like lava, my thighs shifting and rubbing together as the area between my legs grew uncomfortably warm.

He suddenly stopped. To my surprise I felt disappointed, but quickly regained my composure. It was best he stopped this, before I reacted stupidly.

Pulling away to look into my eyes, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as his chest heaved, though less frantic then I. My fists gripped onto his shirt to keep from crumbling, eyes wide as I repeating over what happened in my head with a deep blush.

Levi quickly composed himself, like turning off a light switch he became perfectly cool headed. "I forgot that you've never done this sort of thing." It was an apology; in a way. He thankfully helped me stand straight because my knees had officially gone limp.

He snickered at my expression, tugging on a lock of my hair to get my attension. "Am I really that good, You look turned on as hell."

My head shook numbly, refusing it, though the heat never wavered inside me. "N-no, it's just...well..."

"I'll take blame, it was my fault for attacking you. That was your first kiss if I remember right. I was the one to take it." His eyes were proud at my blushing. "How was it."

I swallowed, refusing to look into his eyes so he couldn't read my expression. I could say the truth. That it was wonderful, sexy, incredible- "d-different.." was the best I could choke out. Wait to go, Elle.

It was so strange how minuets ago we were just friends, but now, I had no idea. What did this mean?

"Levi, can you please explain what just happened?" I mumbled, and he looked down at me, as if just snapped out of a thought. He pinched my blushing cheek playfully.

"That is called arousal, it's when your-"

"No! Not that! I meant why. Why did you kiss me?" I looked up at his eyes.

He stayed silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts as he gazed at me. He finally gave a shrug. "I just wanted to prove to you that you're not unwanted."

I blinked. How could he say something like that without batting an eye..?

He gave a sigh, leaning forward and nipping the flesh of my neck lightly with his teeth, making me jump with a gasp. But his tongue soothingly brushed over the burning bite, making me flinch before easing into the warm feeling with a sigh.

His voice was muffled against the flesh of my throat. "Your similar to something expensive, or candy on display. Something so close that you could take with one swipe, but something always keeps you back."

His teeth gave another nibble, much lighter then the last, making me whimper as I bit my lip, my heart speeding again. Dammit, that tickled..! "Y-You...wanted me?"

As if to emphasize his point and answer my question he pulled me closer, fingers rubbing over the soft muscles of my back smoothly, relaxing the tenseness I had acquired to his advances. He breathed into my ear with a cool voice. "...I wanted to ask you out around high school, but we were just friends. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it all, being three years younger...when I dated to get my mind off things, you never said a word of complaint, how frustrating..."

His teeth continued to play with the skin of my neck, biting softly then mending the mark with hot licks. He talked while my gasping filled in his brief silences. "So I started venting my frustrations out on random idiots with one night stands, instead of longer meddling relationships, and it finally got your attention last night. But in the wrong way." He drew back from my throat, his voice becoming unemotional.

"I told that whore to leave the second you did after yelling at me. But then I was even more frustrated. You were still so far out of reach...and angry at me above it all. I picked up that clothing store woman to distract myself, but you ran inside like that, looking like you saw a ghost..." He looked into my shocked eyes as I listened, his expression stern.

"You come first, no one else."

I smiled at that, but he was distracting me as I blushed under his wandering eyes that roamed over my clothed body.

"...Then I saw you in the bathroom..."

"Huh-?" I was taken off guard as his hands gripped at my borrowed shirt, his hold becoming tight as his teeth grazed at my throat again, the wound starting to sting, making me whimper.

"You're such a fucking tease Elle... And worst of all you don't even know what the hell you're doing."

"W-What am- I doing?" My breathing became labored as his arms lifted me off the floor, only my toes touching the plush carpet. I flinched as his warm hands slipped under the back of my shirt, caressing my bare skin with a slight grip, his well trimmed nails teasing my skin. Gripping his shoulders, my face hid against his warm neck as his chin rested on my shoulder. I panted lightly in his ear as my hands gripped the fabric of his shirt.

I felt his jaw tense against my cheek as he answered my question. "The way you're so nervous yet willing turns me on, and how you're always..." he cut off as he pulled back and looked at me, his hand tickling up my spine like a warm feather.

I shuddered suddenly, my eyes closing to relish in the soft feeling, and a light moan escaped my lips, my brow furrowing.

His intense eyes stared at me, my cheeks flushing deeper as his hands brushed over where the clasp of my bra rested.

He nearly growled, heat surging through my stomach. "...You're always making those dirty expressions." I looking away quickly, face hot.

Sliding his hand back from under my shirt, He teased the neckline of the collar down my shoulder, kissing his way over the skin of my neck and shoulder tormentingly slow, making it riddled with goosebumps. My mind drew a blank.

His hot breath brushed over my neck as he sighed. "...I don't remember when I started thinking about you attractively. But soon everything you did started to turn me on." His hand fisted in my hair, turning my head up forcefully.

My breath hitched.

"It was almost unbearable to act natural around you."

I was shocked at his words and rough hands. He really felt like this...?

Letting go of my hair, his arms slid down my shoulders and back, gripping my ass briefly before hooking onto the back of my thighs, suddenly hoisting me onto his waist.

I yelped in surprise, clinging to him so I wouldn't fall back. My predicted protest was swiftly muffled by a warm kiss, his lips soft and tender.

Nervously, my legs found their way around his waist, my heels hooking On the small of his back. I let my hands trail through his hair and caress his neck. Leaning forward, I kissed him back timidly. I had a lot to compete with (his past conquests), so my confidence was little.

He was still for a moment, and as if realizing something he quickly pulled away, expression hesitant. "Wait. Don't." His hands pushed my legs back down to the floor, making my arms loosen from his neck as I stared, watching as he moved my arms away. I swallowed nervously.

"S-sorry...Did I do something wrong-?"

"No, the exact opposite... If you do something like that, I'll want to fuck you...um, no, not that..." he gave a sigh, eyes unresolved "...make love to you, I mean... It's hard to keep myself collected as it is."

My heart beat wildly as he let go, turning back around to finish tucking the sheets over the couch, his arms pulling at the pillows with a mild frustration.

His voice was quiet. "Go to bed."

Startled, I watched his back flex under the shirt he wore as he tugged at the sheets, my fists clenching.

He was being hesitant... Because he thought I was unwilling? I was nervous without a doubt, but... I've waited so long for him to notice me like this, how could he just turn away..?

My fingers clenched at the hem of my shirt, watching the floor as my thoughts stirred. I was crazy, for sure, maybe my hormones taking the best of me. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

When Levi turned around to discard the couch pillows, I held my breath and tugged off my shirt abruptly, leaving me in my pink and white polka-dotted bra, shocking the man. The chilled air made me shiver, but I ignored it, along with the urge to cover my self. _Look confident, look confident, _I repeated in my head. But it was hard when I was so naturally insecure.

The shock faded, his eyes suddenly became cold, and his brow furrowed. "Elle..." His tone was a warning, but I didn't listen, not this time atleast.

Before I could reconsider I stepped forward quickly, pushing myself against his chest. He lost his balance to the sudden movement, and my weight successfully tipped him back against the couch. I clumsily straddled his waist, face heated like a furnace with my legs trembling as I settled myself on his lap, my heart hammering. "...Um... I-I don't mind if you...you know..." I couldn't say it, as if sitting on his lap wasn't embarrassing enough.

With a sigh, he took one of my hands resting on his shoulder, pressing his lips to my knuckles, our eye contact never breaking. "You're unsure and you're shaking. I get it that you want a relationship so have some common sense," the sharp tone made me flinch. "We don't have to do this yet."

I shook my head stubbornly, moving closer to kiss him.

He leaned away, his eyes looking cautious and stern.

I bit my lip. I had to convince him...in some way, that I really wanted to.

Sure I was totally inexperienced, but I waited too long to be one of those girls he invited home to let it just slip away when it was so close. To be the last girl that stays the night at his apartment...

Without thinking at all, my lips silenced him. A newbie at kissing, I tried to imitate what he had done to me before.

My lips moved hastily, sucking on his lips, tracing his bottom lip with my tongue before sliding it inside his hot mouth. I swirled my tongue in imitation, tugging lightly on his hair with my fingers to pull him closer.

He stayed still, but eventually his hands grasped my bare back, kissing me with equal fervor.

His body straightened as he leaned forward, immediately taking control like I knew he would.

Kissing me with a hunger, His hands slid down my back and squeezed my ass, making me whimper when he pressed our midsections flush against each other. The borrowed sweat pants I wore were inched down my waist line by his gripping fingers, making my stomach churn in anticipation.

He stole my breath away as his teeth caught my bottom lip and tugged seductively, eliciting moans from my throat.

His hands roamed, the cold air of the apartment not even reaching my bare skin that pulsed with heat.

He pulled away from my bruised lips, trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck. "You sure about this..." He asked one more time, his voice breathy as it swept over my neck. I gave a nod, it was small and quick, but he noticed.

With a swift one-handed motion, he unsnapped the clasp to my bra and let the straps hang loose on my arms.

The bare feeling made me reac to instinctively cover my self, but he held my arms in place roughly, his teeth biting at my neck as if punishment.

"Ah..!" A shiver raced down my spine and heat pooled in my belly, breath gasping.

His voice dragged over my skin like claws. "Don't move."

Tugging the bra away, he flattened his hand on my back, sliding up my spine and making me shudder to the warm touch.

Steam was probably rising above my head by how much I was blushing, my hands shaking even worse now, but I tried to stay composed. Levi's movements slowed as if noticing, becoming languid and tranquil to help me calm down even though he was rough just a moment ago. His callused hands brushed over my smooth skin, as if trying to look for the spots that'd make me react the most.

His lips kissed down my exposed chest in random patterns, squeezing and kneading my bare breasts, making a strained sound escape my throat. I gasped as his lips trapped a sensitive rosy tip, his tongue giving a flick.

I flinched, my hips suddenly bucked into his waist from the feeling. I felt him hiss in a sharp breath but continue, sucking and squeezing, fondling however he liked.

Having him do this against my bare skin was driving me insane, leaning my head back as heat flushed over my body.

My moans and gasps rose in volume, my fingers gripping at his hair tightly. He switched to the other breast, giving it equal attention and making me squirm, his hand still palming the other.

Then his teeth dragged over the aching bud. I cried out in need. "L-Levi..!"

He adverted his attention from my chest to look up at me, his lips sweetly pecking at my lips and the corners of my mouth in soothing kisses. I repeated his name, closing my eyes in pleasure.

I felt him smirk against my skin.

He gave a rough squeeze to my chest, my thighs tightening over his lap in response. "I-I need...touch me..." My panting and distracted mind couldn't get the words out completely.

His voice was teasing, seductively whispering in my ear. "Touch where Elle."

Seriously? I knew he knew! He was the experienced one! Taking matters into my own hands, I boldly grinded my hips against his. It was shocking to feel his stiff arousal against my inner thigh, but even more shocking at the pleasure that followed from the delicious friction. I heard his growl through my pulsing ears. My head fell against his shoulder as a chill racked my body. "Oh god..._Please_.."

As I struggled with my desires, his cool hands suddenly slid down to the waist line of my pants, his fingers sliding beneath the fabric and dragging over the thin barrier of my panties swiftly, rubbing at my core.

My moan was strained I threw my head back, my hips bucking against the friction.

Levi's scoff could be felt against my shoulder. He looked up at me, his sinful eyes filled with desire. "God, you're so wet already. Are you that turned on."

"W-wet..?" I gasped as his fingers pressed, rubbing in lazy but pressured movements, making me pant hotly as my hips moved instinctively in rhythm with his hand. Soft mewls slipped off my tongue.

"You really are innocent. Well that's expected, you are a virgin." His middle finger pushed against the my panties roughly, barley inching inside, but my head leaned back again as I moaned loudly.

His lips kissed down my stomach than licked his way back up, nipping at my breast as his hand rubbed harder.

My stomach was twisting with heat, soon the rubbing didn't seem like enough. Move Inside...more... my breath became even more ragged, the room becoming humid around me. With the rough press of his thumb against my clit, I sobbed out a cry of pleasure.

"Shit, Elle..." I heard him nearly snarl, kissing me deeply, his tongue ravaging my mouth.

"Mmn..." I kissed back, squirming as his thumb rubbed circles, my inner thighs becoming slick.

My nails scratched at his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Everything he was doing felt so good, I couldn't take it. my mind was fogged, my vision a blur.

My fingers dipped down his chest and pulled up his shirt shakily.

Levi pulled back curiously, but withdrew his hands momentarily and let me take it off for him.

Throwing it aside, my eyes marinated in the chiseled perfection of his body, now being allowed to look gave a whole different perspective, forgetting that his hands were no longer giving me pleasure.

His eyes were amused at my desire filled expression, his fingers lazily trailing up my arms as he let me catch my breath for a moment. My hands fluttered over his abdomen, hard and strong, moving up to his chest and back down. I leaned forward and kissed down his chiseled chest, his hand clenching my hair as I licked the dips of his abs, than teased his navel with my tongue.

His muscles flexed under my touch and I blushed, pulling back as my thumb tracing the feint lines of his rib cage with fascination, moving upward and following the blue veins visible under the skin of his muscular arms, down to his wrists and hands. He watched my fascination with interest, kissing my jaw as my hands roamed his v-line. I giggled softly as he squirmed a bit to that.

I eyed his pants where he was hiding what my body craved. Cautiously, my hand palmed the area, feeling something hard and hot.

Levi suddenly moaned throatily, eyes shutting. Panting, his expression grew hazy and filled with lust, surprising me.

He swallowed hard. "...Not so- Nng..!"

My hand rubbed with a squeeze, Levi clenching the sheets on the couch around, his expression extremely sexy

My face flushed scarlet, but he looked so hot and bothered, I found my curiosity getting the better of me. Watching him cautiously, I moved my hand over his clothed member with my palm, and stared as his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed, sucking in a sharp breath.

His body tensed as his hips bucked into my hand, his breathing becoming labored.

I leaned closer for a better angle, applying more pressure on the stiff bulge and rubbing harder. I was surprised when I felt it twitch in my hand.

He jerked, a column along his neck becoming visible in strain as he gave a groan. "E-Elle...Jesus..."

His voice was low and aroused, making me shiver. I could feel the area between my legs become moist and hot as I panted, continuing to rub him, becoming just as aroused as him from doing something so daring, watching his sexy reactions.

Wanting to see how far I could go, slowly, I slid his sweat pants down his legs a bit, kissing his neck to keep him distracted. My tongue travelled up his throat slowly, making him lean his head back as he breathed a sigh.

Nervously, I slid my hand under the waist band of his boxers His expression became shocked as my hand slid under his pants, something hot and hard meeting my hand so I grasped it lightly

"Holy shit..." Levi cursed in my ear, his chest rising and falling rapidly as I stayed still in a panic, my heart pounding in my ears. Levi's hand suddenly grasped my wrist, making me jump in surprise. "Move dammit... Don't just sit there," he forced through his teeth.

"Sorry..." I obeyed, squeezing and moving my hand. Was I doing this right? Does it feel good? It was a bit difficult to move smoothly.

"Lick your hand." He ordered.

My heart nearly stopped at the request. "W-what..?"

"Do it now, it'll make it easier." His voice was impatient and strained, so letting go, I licked my hand from my palm to fingers a couple times. Once I was rubbing his member again, I could see what he meant as my hand glided over the hot skin easily.

"There..." He groaned, and I got lost in his expressions as I watched him, my hand moving instinctively as he moaned and panted with a heaving chest, sweat beginning to glisten off of him.

"Clench me harder..." He growled in my ear, my stomach twisting as I obeyed, one of his hands tangling in my hair, the other grasping the sheets beneath us as my hand pumped. "...brush the tip..." He ordered, and I complied, earning another growl of pleasure.

The discomfort between my legs never disappeared, my breath coming out shallow as I watched him, the columns of his neck straining as he breathed, the muscles beneath his abdomen and v-line flexing alluringly with every stroke.

I swallowed hard. God, I loved him so much. And I loved that I was the one doing this to him. I stroked up with a slow antagonizing pace, my thumb playing with the slit before sliding back down with a squeeze.

His body jerked, his hand raking through his hair as he gasped. "Fuck...Elle..." He groaned again, and I moaned along with him, realizing my own hand had crept in between my legs to rub my ache away, panting.

My hand grew more slick with sweat and tightened around him. He opened his eyes with a rumbling growl, his expression twisted with lust. He noticed what I was doing.

I was gasping as I gazed at him, feeling his member twitch in my hand as he watched me. My heart gave a jolt of surprise, but didn't stop, too wrapped up in my own pleasure.

My small fingers weren't nearly as satisfying as his, and I've never done this before, but my hand had slipped under the fabric of my panties, dipping inside my entrance curiously. The pleasure sent me reeling, my thighs spreading instinctively. "Ah~Mmn...!" God, why hadn't he done this much? I gasped as he grasped my waist.

Levi's cheeks were red, his eyes staring sharply at my moving hand, shaking his head a bit. "Elle...what are you..." His tone almost seemed judgmental.

I was startled, blushing as I began to pull my hand away from myself, breathing labored. He probably thought I was disgusting! It was just so uncomfortable I had to do something...

"I-I'm sorry..."

"What the fuck are you apologizing for? Dear god, you can't do that... That was too fucking hot." He kissed me hard, his lips moving over mine roughly as he pulled me closer.

Before I had the chance to respond he pulled back, grasping the hand I had used to please myself. His warm mouth suddenly enveloped my fingers that were wet with my essence, and I gasped. He sucked slowly, his tongue swirling around each finger, making me squirm. With an audible pop, he released, his eyes glazed with lust.

" ...I want you..."

Tugging off his pants completely,

He turned me over and pushed me down against the couch.

Startled, I looked away as he slid my sweat pants off, settling between my legs, his hands roaming over my body. He became more aggressive, squeezing my chest harder and biting at my skin as I moaned loudly, grasping at the hard muscles of his back that flexed with his movements. His hands slid down to my waist and slid my panties down my legs, leaving me naked.

"W-w-wait!" I shoved my hands against his chest, gasping as he stared down at my face, my heart racing a mile minuet with my hands shaking again.

"Your face is as red as a cherry." He teased, my eyes watering with embarrassment, my heart pounding behind my ears.

"I-I'm just a bit nervous! T-talk me through it? Or tell me what you're thinking at least..?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, his fingers dancing over the curve of my waist, causing me to shiver.

"Fine. I'm actually enjoying this. I've never... taken it slow before, because I've never felt the need to. But I'm nervous too. You're so small, I feel like I could break you..." His hand cradled my neck, his thumb running along my lips. I kissed the pad of his thumb softly, my fingers brushing through the shortly cropped hair of his undercut, the feeling soothing on my fingers. "What about you? What are you thinking? Don't leave me in the dark."

I smiled as I took a shaky breath. "I love you, and...I trust you...I-I want to do this..." His eyes were wide for a moment, but then scoffed, leaning in and kissing me warmly.

"Shit...I wanted to say it first..."

I slipped out a giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me, our lips moving passionately, pressing my body flush against his. His lips roamed, leaning hickeys on my neck, dipping to my chest. His lips felt like they were scorching my skin wherever they touched, pleasure shooting up my spine as his hard on rubbed against me while he sucked my breasts. His hips bucked again, his boxers being lathered by my moist core the more he rubbed.

I was over whelmed again, moaning and crying out in raw lust to the things he was doing to my body. His hand slid down my stomach and rubbed at my wet folds, making my teeth clench at the foreign sensation now that my underwear wasn't in the way, the raw heat turning my insides to fire once again.

With fluid motions his body moved with confidence while I was struggling to keep up, getting lost in the sensation as he was doing one thing, but then he moved to something else before I could even react.

My hands massaged at his powerful back, his muscles flexing with every motion, one muscular arm propped beside my head while the other rubbed long and slow, a finger suddenly slipping inside me.

I screamed with pleasure as he rubbed at my inner walls.

"Fuck..." Levi hissed as he gazed at my expressions, his finger moving agonizingly slow as his thumb rubbed at my clit in lazy circles. My back arched as I gasped raggedly, a high pitched whine escaping my lips. He kissed at the flesh of my neck, licking and biting teasingly, my hand grabbing the wrist that pumped into me, wanting more.

I bit my tongue to keep back my wail as he added another finger, spreading them, his fingers then curling and making my back arch.

"Oh _god_...!" My stomach clenched and I couldn't hold back my moans anymore, feeling myself being pushed over the edge.

He added a third finger, stretching me as far as he could and making me writhe beneath him, panting loudly as my legs opened further, hiding my face against his heated neck. I couldn't hold back much longer as his fingers pumped faster, hitting a spot as they curled again.

I screamed.

"L-Levi...! I'm going to-!"

He suddenly withdrew his hand, stopping the pressing coil of heat in my stomach from snapping. It made me moan in protest as I eased back against the cushions, my breathing strained, looking up at him in flustered disappointment.

He leaned in close, whispering in my ear with a low, rumbling voice. "This'll hurt..." He slid his boxers from his legs, and used an arm to wrap around me. "It'll hurt less if you relax, calm down." His voice was soothing, kissing my neck and lips sweetly, his hold becoming gingerly.

My breathing calmed some as his free hand spread my legs wider. He rubbed his hot length against my core, coating it in the dampness. Sparks of pleasure rolled over my skin at the feeling, my heart pounding in fear as levi tried to quiet his groan.

"L-Levi..."

"Quiet...just relax." He kissed me lightly before reaching down, slowly easing inside.

I was stretched instantly, feeling like I was tearing as I gasped at the sting. Levi hugged me tightly as I whimpered, hiding my face into his warm shoulder, his hand stroking my back to calm me. My nails bit into the skin of his back, but he didn't even flinch.

As he stayed motionless for my benefit for a few moments, the pain dulled, but I tried not to move anymore, afraid it would hurt again. "You okay?" Levi breathed shakily, and I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes. I was starting to relish the hot pleasure of being filled by him, trembling. "Mm-hm... What about- y-you..?"

He scoffed, nipping my cheek playfully, though his fists were still clenched where his elbows propped him against the couch cushions. "...I'm fine of course; I'm not the virgin here. Though, try not to move before you're ready."

"...W-Why?-_Oh_!" My hips had accidentally adjusted a bit and drove him deeper inside, making us both gasp in shock. I panted in a daze, the friction of him feeling amazing, blocking my senses for a moment, my skin tingling.

Levi was trying to regain his composure, seeming to hold himself back for my sake.

"...Shit! Exactly for that reason! Did I hurt-" he cut off as I hungrily moved my hips again, this time pulling back a bit, then grinding deeper with my back arching in hot desire, Levi groaning with a sharp breath, taken by surprise.

Staying still was killing me, my face twisted in sexual frustration. "Levi.. M-move...!" I gasped, my legs tangling around his waist in a vice grip as he began to pump his hips, slow at first to see if I'd be all right, but that ended quickly along with his composure.

My moans echoed throughout the apartment, the thrusts growing deeper and faster as his hand made its way to my chest, squeezing heartily as I grasped at the sheets tucked into the couch.

Closing my eyes in ecstasy, I felt his mouth lick over my chest, flicking the tip with his tongue before sucking deeply, than moving to the other breast, my hands soon tangling deep in his hair to bring him closer. My hips moved in rhythm to his as he played with my chest, my movements making his throat give a groan, squeezing almost painfully at the delicious friction.

My moans matched up to every thrust he rocked into me, breath hitching as he bent my legs forward for better access, suddenly hitting a deep spot that made me cry out, seeing stars.

Pleased with my reaction, he hit it again, resting my legs on his shoulders as he held my waist up.

"L-Levi...ah! No...!" As my nails raked down his back, he kissed me fiercely, making my heart leap as my grip around him increased, his fingers digging into my soft skin. He suddenly bit onto my shoulder.

He gasped when my walls contracted to that. "Fuck!" He panted and thrust harder, sweat making our bodies' slick, the slapping of our skin pushing me over the edge, arching my back towards him.

His hand quickly dipped down and rubbed my clit as he pumped, making me scream as pressure built in my stomach, tensing in anticipation.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and scared me for a second. I didn't know what was going to happen. Levi's face scrunched, his teeth clenching as he hit the same spot as before, my body locking. "D-don't sto...!" Pleasure suddenly shot through me as I was flooded with his warmth, Levi biting into my shoulder and moaning loudly as I yelled out in shock, enveloped in overwhelming ecstasy that spread through my whole body, then crashed back like a tsunami.

My body trembled from the powerful release, unable to breathe for a moment. Levi pumped into me a few final times before finally running out of steam, and with a deep sigh, collapsing and resting on top of me as we caught our breath, his chest heaving with mine.

That was...incredible. I had never, ever, experienced such a feeling. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh, emotions swelling in my chest.

My hair stuck to my forehead feeling sticky and gross, but Levi's hard, hot body on top of mine made me forget it, a soft smile stretching on my lips as my fingers stroked his neck, feeling his chest rise and fall against me.

"Levi..." I hummed, giving a whimper as he slid out of me, his arms wrapping around my body in a sweet embrace. I curled into his muscles comfortably, loving his pine tree scent that was always so fresh despite the sweat that covered his skin.

"Stay still and don't talk. You'll make me hard again and I doubt you can handle another round." His voice was serious, and I smiled that I had that much attractive power on him.

"...Kay..." Feeling his warm hand stroke my waist, I closed my eyes. It wasn't even a few seconds before I fell fast asleep.

I woke to the sun streaming through the window of Levi's room, squinting in frustration. I moved to turn around and go back to sleep, but my thighs and abdomen ached with pain. "Ow...!" I didn't think losing my virginity would hurt so much... I looked around the room, Levi absent. "Levi?" I called, hoping he would be in the kitchen or the bathroom, but there was no reply.

My waist hurt with every movement as I climbed out of the bed, wrapping his black bathrobe around my naked frame and walked into the living room. My walking was stiff, but manageable. The door suddenly flung open, Levi carrying in groceries.

He noticed me with surprise, setting down the plastic bags. "Morning." He greeted, and I nodded, blushing as the memories of last night flooded back. "How do you feel?"

"A-a bit soar..."

"To be expected. You did bleed a lot." He handed me a glass of water and a small white pill, which I took. "A pain pill?" I asked, handing him back the water after swallowing, but he shook his head.

"A pregnancy pill. It's supposed to work within seventy-two hours of having sex, but you can't take it with pain pills. I thought it'd be more important." I gasped in realization, pointing at him.

"That's right! You didn't use a-!"

"I know, I know. Shut up. I'll remember next time."

"N-next time?" He looked down at me with a raised brow, his eyes testing.

"Surly that won't be our only time will it? We'll probably have to wait till you feel better though..." I giggled, suddenly wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"I already feel better."

He flicked my forehead with his finger, making me wince. "I meant physically dummy. I'll make breakfast. What do you want."

"Huh? Oh, um...anything is fine..." I felt myself staring at him as he walked to the kitchen. His warm callused hand, his deep grey eyes, the habit of brushing his hands on his jeans. I wanted to stay close to him, always feeling that warmth...

My vision became hazy of how I remembered him biting the flesh of my neck, or his long fingers moving into me-

"Oi! Elle!"

I snapped out of it, looking up.

His lips pursed. "Did you hear me."

"Huh?"

He scoffed. Levi patted my head, and kissed me softly. "If this is how your gonna act after sex drink some coffee and wake up. I don't need you spacing out on me forever." I smiled and kissed him back. I loved the idea of being with him forever.

A/N: This is my first M rated work, I just never published it, either it's too detailed or too all over the place, just give me some leeway on this, no harsh judgment! Usually I'd say bring it on, but honestly I don't know when it comes to writing like this, thanks for reading! I'll get better, I swear!


	4. Chapter 4- The Artist

The Artist

Rated: T, for written subtle nudity

Statis: strangers

Elle stepped into the studio filled with a circle of eisles, people talking to one another as they chose a seat that faced the small box stage set up in the center. Elle wasn't sure how she was dragged into this, she wasn't even much of an artist. Her mother said she was becoming too bland, and signed her up for an adventurous class in the arts. A nude figure drawing class, oh joy.

Elle sighed, choosing an easel off to the side near the windows, taking a seat on her stool. She looked around, seeing people pulling out charcoals and pastels, chalk, markers and even a palette of watercolors.

Elle was in no way prepared. All she brought was the required paper, an 18x24 substrate of her choice, which was just an average mixed media paper, and a graphite pencil.

The woman next to her, a woman with long rust colored hair with glasses and an aged face, her clothes colorful with beads and Chrystal's around her slender neck. She was setting up an array of utensils. A whole set of pastels and graphite pencils, similar to Elle's, but she had, like, twenty.

Feeling overwhelmed and pathetic, she fidgeted her substrate on the easel, and set her pencil on the small tray attached. Then she waited. It-of course-hadn't taken much time to set up, while the others looked like they were getting ready to draw something equivalent to the Mona Lisa.

"You look frazzled." Elle gave a start, looking over.

The woman sitting beside her smiled coyly, making Elle blush. "...well, I'm no artist or anything..."

"Ah, I see" she gave a small laugh, waving her hands theatrically. "Well, the important thing is to just have fun! Don't care what the drawing looks like, just draw!"

Elle snorted. This woman seemed like a crazy artist, yet who was used to teaching. She must've also been used to encouragement, because Elle actually felt a bit eager.

Everyone had taken their seats, and the woman beside her was gracious enough to lend Elle a few pencils to make up for her lack of supplies. "You'll want to use this one for the basic sketch, then this one for the more vigorous shading. Don't be afraid to add value. It might also do well if you your fingers to blend..."

"Oh..okay, thank you." Elle looked as a man with greying hair and what looked like a some granola hippie outfit opened the door and walked in, sitting at an easel already set up.

"All right folks, this is a two hour session, please manage your time wisely." Just as he said that, another man walked in.

Elle was curious to why this one was wearing a bath robe, his dark, nearly black hair shown out starkly against the white. Then, Elle realized, he was the model.

Weren't models supposed to be tall? He was quite short, probably five three from what she could tell. But that changed as he climbed onto the box stage at the center of the circle of easels, towering over everyone. It was almost like he was supposed to be this tall, staring down at everyone like pesky ants with his chilled grey eyes. Maybe God made a mistake and gave the "height" trait to someone else.

"Just stand in the pose we discussed, Levi." The granola man at the set up easel commanded, shifting in his seat to get comfortable.

The model, Levi, gave a curt nod. Elle was wondering how he'd react to all these eyes staring at him. If it were her, she's blush and change her mind, running out the class while she still could. She would cling to that thin barrier of the bathrobe like a life line-

Just like that, the man ripped the robe off faster then Elle could blink. The sound of her surprised yelp echoed through the class.

Realizing what she had done too late, her face heated as all the stares turned to her, some surprised, some amused. Hidden chuckles and snickers follows as she mentally shrunk away, wanting to hide behind something. But worst of all, that very, very naked model standing in front of her, looking down like a god demeaning a human, was staring at her too. She avoided his eyes the most.

After a moment everyone ignored the outburst and looked back at the model, starting to move their medium across the paper.

Elle was still clenching her hands nervously and tried to calm down, scrambling for her pencil, making sure to get the lighter pencil for the sketch. Just looking at his face for now, try sketching that, she reminded herself. Her eyes bravely faced the Model, struggling to skip past the rest of his body to find his face. Fortunately he wasn't looking at her anymore, but despite the expression of his scowling eyes, his jaw and features were relaxed, settling for the hour and fifty eight other minuets he'd have to be here.

She looked at the chiseled features of his face, at her paper, then back again. How the heck was she supposed to transfer his detailed face to this blank paper? She was overwhelmed, till the woman beside her cleared her throat.

The woman had her lighter graphite pencil in hand, and had all ready started to sketch. She had written rules on extra space of paper beside her sketch for Elle to follow.

1\. Sketch the contour of the face, the basic shapes. A basic sketch isn't detailed.

Elle gave a small nod, smiling in thanks. She turned back to her paper and took a breath, looking back up at the model levi. His position hadn't changed, of course, and not caring what it would look like later, she started to sketch.

She began with a circle to position where she wanted the drawing to be. Not too small where she wouldn't be able to note detail, but not too big so the picture wouldn't fit the frame.

She mapped out the contour of his forehead, to the dip of his eye socket, and the curve of his cheek bones. his eyes were deeply set, half closed to allow his sharp grey irises to peek from his eye lashes. His lashes were surprisingly thick, and eyebrows unusually thin. His features were odd on their own, but in harmony when together.

She became especially distracted by his thin lips. They weren't his most prominent feature but there was just something about them...she could tell they were probably soft...

She suddenly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Stop thinking like that! Just draw!

Clenching her jaw in determination her pencil went over the contour of his neck with quick strokes. Her hand faltered as she noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. And once again, she found herself staring. Forcing herself to continue, making it to his shoulders, then skipped the arms to start on his chest.

She felt her cheeks warming at this. Should she draw the nipples or..? For some reason adding that detail made him seem so much more exposed through her drawing. She glanced at the woman beside her, who was already starting to add detail. She added nipples, so Elle decided to follow her example.

She continued to draw, the room silent besides the feint clatter of pencils and charcoal being clacked onto the easel tray, and the rustling sound of their mark-making on paper.

Elle drew from top to down, her pencil working over the taught muscles of his pectorals and abdomin, cheeks blushing over the attractive knots of muscle along his rib cage. But then she got to..._there. _Her face became so red and hot she thought her eyes would water. Once again she looked over at the woman who sat beside her and her drawing. She had drawn it, but Elle wasn't so confident.

If she couldn't even draw it without blushing then she would just skip it. She immediately felt guilty for not drawing this models manhood, he was probably proud of it the way he stripped so quickly. She began to sweat, her neck feeling slick and where she sat grew too warm for comfort. Stop being so embarrassed! Everyone else was being professional about it so why couldn't she?

Honestly, despite random accidental pop ups she stumbled across on the Internet, she has never fully seen a naked man before. She expected something more scary. If something had to be covered all the time it had to be terrifying. With a shaky breath and a nervous swallow, she forced herself to look below his pelvis where his hip bones could almost be seen behind the muscle.

As she stared, She knew she had to draw it, but once again she was unsure of how to transfer it onto paper. Her hand was probably shaking too much to properly do so.

She jumped in her seat as she heard the clearing of someone's voice, realizing it came from the model, she looked up at his face, eyes wide.

It was a casual thing to clear his throat no one else noticed, but feeling paranoid she did. His grey eyes had turned to her, but other then that nothing of his posture had changed. Those silver irises were amused, the corner of his mouth almost brought into a smirk, and Elle faintly gasped. He had realized she was staring. Just she made plans to run, his right eye closed.

He winked.

Too overwhelmed with her humiliation, she quickly looked back at her paper, but couldn't find the strength to keep drawing.

Blood roared through her ears with embarrassment. She heard the woman whisper next to her. "By golly girl, your face is as red as a tomato." Her eyes went wide, trying to stumble over an almost silent excuse. The woman just smiled in amusement. "You're so cute. Look, just think of him as any other object, like a bowl of fruit, or a nude statue. You can do this."

Elle gave a meager nod to the encouragement, continuing to draw. She drew..._that, _kind of rushed but she drew it, and finished the sketch with adding his muscular thighs, taut calves and feet. She then began to add detail. As more graphite was applied to paper the more it got on her hands, soon covering them in random smudges, and she was pretty sure it got on her face.

Eventually, there was a break at the one hour mark. The artists stretched and surveyed their work, talking to one another and walking around the room. The woman next to me gave me instructions and advice on my drawing, using her soon to be masterpiece as an example. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the model put on the robe and leave the room for his break.

I walked out of the restroom down the hall, buying a water from the vending machine before I headed back to the room, but something stopped me.

It was the model Levi, a bit of a ways down the hall, drinking from the water fountain. He straitened with a swallow, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. I stood still for a moment, watching him. After a quick mental debate I bought another water and walked over, holding it out to him. "Here, it's better then tap water."

His eyes were sharper up close as he met mine, still glaring down at me, even though only a couple inches taller. Silently and without a thank you, he took the water and walked away.

I returned to the room frazzled, glad he accepted the water but curious as to why he looked as if he hated all existence.

I sat in my seat, and Levi stood on the stage, begging the next hour of the class.

My work turned out better then expected, and the class began to pack up and leave once it was over. I returned the pencils to the woman and she shook my hand, telling me to have a beautiful day as she left. Packing up my few things, I rolled up my work and headed out, only stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

I turned, seeing Levi the model standing there with his half drunken bottle of water. His voice was deeper then I imagined, eyes amused. "Can I see," it sounded more like a demand then a question as he pointed to my drawing. I blushed and complied, handing him the paper.

He unrolled the drawing and studied it with his grey eyes. I blushed silently and fidgeted in the slow time it took him to look at my work. Finally he spoke. "Not bad, shortie, though it seems you've put a surprising amount of detail to my penis."

"W-_what_-?" My voice squeaked an octave higher then usual, which must have been a high C. He smirked in amusement, rolling up the paper and tapping me on the head with the roll.

"That was a joke," he reminded me, "you were the only one as red faced as a lobster so I had to tease you. If your so prude, why sign up for something like this." He had a point.

"I'm not prude..." I argued pathetically, taking my drawing back. "My mother signed me up, she wants me to be more adventurous..."

Levi chuckled, or rather scoffed. It was hard to tell when he laughed without smiling. "Well, if you're looking to be more adventurous." He handed me a card.

As I looked down, he walked away. The card had his number on the back, his hand writing sharp yet neat and polished. I flipped the card over, my body freezing.

"Nude drawing classes," It read, "sign up and call to be a mordel."

A/N: I've been busy lately, it seems the only chance I get to write is when I wake up at three in the morning and can't go back to sleep. I'm an artist myself, so I plan on making more one shots like this, or an individual story all together where either Levi or Elle is the artist. Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
